DevilStay Night
by The Cipher III
Summary: Respond to ENDDRAGON369 challenge. Kiritsugu adopted Dante. How will this affect the Fifth Holy Grail War and a certain red archer?


_**My first story**_

 _ **Hope you don't mind my bad grammar and enjoy the story. The story follows Dante's POV and becomes Third's POV when Dante's not at the said place.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**_

* * *

I wake up, and in my sight is a strange ceiling.

'Where is this place?' I thought. All I remember was the fire, corpses, and… a man. My sight was blurry at that time so I didn't see him/her clearly, but I'm pretty sure it is a man, well excepted a woman with a male voice. That guy, he kept saying 'Thank you' to me. The me at that time was on the verge of dying so I don't think I had done anything to help him. Well, enough of the past, now I should-

My thought is cut of by the sound of someone open the door. "Oh, you have awaken." The man said. "I thought with that injury, you would need at least a week to be conscious, but only a day had passed."

"I'm very confident in my toughness." I said proudly. "But more improtantly, who are you, where is this place, and would you mind getting me a pizza, I'm kinda hungry."

"FYI, this is a hospital, I'm your doctor, and no pizza. It's not good for your health right now." The man said.

"So no pizza, I guess. Too bad. Another question then, why am I here?"

"A man brought you here. I can call him for you if you want."

"Please do."

With that, the man steps out, leaving me alone in this room. I have nothing to do except waiting for the man mysterious man that brought me to the hospital. If my guess is correct, the guy saved me and the guy in my memory must be the same person. Oh, here he is.

"So, you are my savior, hah." I said to man in black.

"Saviour?"

"You are the one that brought the injured me to the hospital, so you are my saviour, isn't it?"

"Saviour." The man repeated with a sad expression. "I'm no saviour. I'm nothing but a failure."

"Regardless, you still saved me. So, thank you for saving my life, mister…"

"Kiritsugu. My name is Emiya Kiritsugu."

"Thank you, Emiya-san."

"Kiritsugu is fine."

"Okay, Kiritsugu."

A small smile appears in his face. It seems he has lighten up a bit after the saviour thingy.

"And you must be Dante, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Dante. I don't remember my surname, though."

"I'll ask you directly. Which would you prefer? To go to the orphanage, or to be adopted by me."

"Well, I don't like the orphange. So I'll go with you"

"I see, that's good. Get ready quickly, then. You should get used to your new place as fast as you can."

The guy quickly starts packing my stuff. And I must say, he's suck at this.

Then, after making a big mess…

"Oh I forgot to mention something important.

To start off with, I'm a magus."

'I think I like where this's going' Dante thought while grinning.

* * *

 _ **Ten years later**_

Homurahara Academy, a normal and the only local high school in Fuyuki City. At the front gate of this normal school, there're two boys, one has dark blue hair and wears glasses, and one has snow white hair with bangs partially covering his eyes.

"It's very rare to see you at this hour, Emiya. And I thought you will never go to school in time, much less go early."

"Hey, I'm only late a few minutes. You're just too strict, Issei."

"A few minutes, you say. How coming to class after lunch time is a few minutes?"

The boy with glasses is Ryuudou Issei, the Student Council President and a friend, if not to say best frieng of mine, Dante. I still don't know how can a guy like me can become friend with a serious guy like Issei in the first place, but no matter.

Ten years ago, Kiritsugu adopted me and taught me magecraft. Magecraft and Magic are two different things as Kiritsugu said. The magic side of this world is hidden to the others, so normal people don't know about the existence of magic, like Issei here.

After five years, Kiritsugu suddenly died. It seems his body had already reached limit for a few months, but he hid it. Although he's not my real father, but I loved him like one. So I regret that I didn't realize this sooner.

After Kiritsugu died, the Fujimuras take care of me up until now. And one of the Fujimuras is the reason why I get up early.

Fujimura Taiga, nickname Tiger, is a teacher in this school, and my caretaker. She's very childish despite her age. This morning, she came to my house and made a fuss. This took me out of my dreamland so I don't have anything else to do except going to school.

Oh, there is also my cute kouhai, Matou Sakura. I befriended with her after saving her from the asshole who is also her brother, Matou Shinji. I don't think they are blood-related. The only thing they resemble each other is their hair color.

About Sakura, I wonder why she has a worried face when looking at the red mark on my left hand. It's only a small bruise. But a small bruise, especially it's on body that doesn't heal after a few hours is not unnatural. But Sakura don't know about my secret so what's wrong with her really?

"Regardless, you still come early. Could you help me with something?" Issei's voice snap me out of my thought.

"I come early and all you do is give me an errand? Are you serious?"

"You will help me or not?"

"Okay, okay, I will do it. I swear you are a slave driver."

"You say something?"

"Nothing, my dear friend."

"So, you want me to fix this thing."

"Yes, I hear that you are good at these things."

"Where do you hear that, anyway?"

 _Trace on. Structure Analyze. Complete._

This is the one of th two things that Kiritsugu teaches me: Structure Analyze and Reinforcement. With this, I can easily find what parts are broken in a sec. What? Too normal for a magic spell huh? I think so too. But this can be useful in many aspect as well if you use it right, like combat for example.

It's almost seven-thirty.

I can see a few students doing club activities outside, but there's no sign of anyone in the school building.

But still…

"Gah, Tohsaka."

Issei greets someone rudely, this is rare.

"Oh Student President. Are you patrolling the school building this early in the morning? Or perhaps taking care of the club rooms? Not that I care, but you're certainly diligent."

"Huh! What are you planning? What are you doing here? You're not in any clubs."

"I just feel like it. I don't get up early like your family does, Ryuudou-kun."

"…"

The Student President makes an unhappy face.

For some reason, Issei antogonize Tohsaka.

I really don't know why.

…Perhaps it's just because she said "skip the temples, they are boring" in a meeting to plan for a field trip. You really need to loosen up sometimes, Issei.

"…Let me ask you a question, Tohsaka. Have you been staying at school until late at night reccently?"

"Nope. You should know I always go straight home, Ryuudou-kun."

If my guess is correct, this girl is lying. I'm curious about why she stays at school late.

"Of course. This is my job, so naturally I know about everyone."

You know about me too! Where the hell is my privacy?

"I see. So you don't even have to ask, right? I don't know why you are asking, but isn't it bad to force student council jobs onto outsiders?

You should collect information on your own. Don't rely on outsiders like me."

Like the me right now.

"Idiot, how are you an outsider?!

Don't think I don't know how you work your evil deeds on our Treasurer, you fox!"

"Oh, you misunderstand. I was merely working out how much each club should receive because Mitsuzuri-san asked me to.

I think it's only right for students to take interest in where their money is going."

"…H-How can damaging our Treasurer's psyche enough to keep him off school for a week be 'only right' for any student? As always, I'm amazed by your way of thinking."

She really did that. And I thought it's only rumour. This girl is scary, I told you so.

"The same to you. You should keep a watch on those under you.

It's not fair to favor the non-sporting club."

"I know that. That's why I had intent to deal with the matter myself-"

"Issei, the repairs are done."

I cut in. As much as I want to hear they argue more, I want to end my errand as soon as possible.

"Ah, sorry Emiya. I'm the one who asked for help, but it seems like you're doing all the work. Forgive me."

"Too late saying that now. So, where next?"

"Yeah, the AV room is next. It's been working badly for a while, but it finally died."

"Just buy a new one, will you? It's much more quicker."

"…True, but it'd help if you take a look at it. It might be dead to my eyes, but only faking it to yours."

"Okay, I'll do it. You own me a strawberry sundae for this."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Oh, and good morning, Tohsaka. You're up early today."

"Thank you, Emiya-kun. I'm surprise that Boy go to school early."

She calls me by my nickname. Thanks to my good look and bad behaviours in school, now nearly all the students call me that.

All I do is going to school late, sleeping in class, etc. Even Kuzuki can't deal with me. You ask me why? Because school is boring, that's why.

"Well, stuff happened, you see.

Later."

With that, I leave with Issei.

"Huh, where… Oh yeah, I oversleep.

It's already night. And no one bothers to wake me up. How nice my classmates are!"

When I'm out the gate, something catches my eyes. In the school-yard is two individual, one in blue and one in red.

'That guy copy my style. His hair is the same as me too' I thought. 'But I'm way cooler.'

These two, from what I see, are fighting each other with their respective weapons. The one in blue is a blood-red spear. The one in red (copycat bastard) is two short swords, one black and one white.

The clashing sounds are like a well orchestrated music. Two steels clanging against each other. The sparking clashes increase in rhythm without pause.

The battle of the two is like a vacuum. It sucks in the air around them, and it seems anything approaching them would be cut to pieces.

'These guys are good.' I thought 'I don't have any weapons. Maybe I should-'

 _Crack_

'Oh shit'

"Who's there!?" The blue spearman shouted. With an impressive speed, he rushes to the sound.

"Don't think you can catch me, buddy. Time Lag."

With a shout, the spearman is slowed down, and with the bonus speed from the techinque, I run straight home.

* * *

 _ **With Rin and the others**_

"Sorry, but our fight has to delay." Lancer said as he leaving the place.

"Wait." Rin shouted to Lancer but he's already out of sight.

"Lancer's probably going after the witness.

Archer, do you see who is that?"

"I don't see his face, but I think he wears a school uniform, and he has white hair."

"A student, and has white hair, don't tell me…

Let's go, Archer. I know who that guy is."

"You do know that we must kill any witness, right?

Just let Lancer deal with him"

"I know, but...

Just shut up and go!"

'This is strange.' Archer thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **With Dante**_

"Safe! Fighting those guys without weapon isn't a good idea, even me."

Maybe I should prepare for the worst scenario first. Where did I put my sword again?"

I'm now at my house, the Emiya residence. It is a large, old building located on northern end of Miyama, and a Japanese-style building with a classical elegance befitting the area.

I'm still wondered why built such a big house just for two people.

 _Ding Dong_

"Huh? Who comes this late? Don't tell me-"

Still not finished the sentence, a figure descends from above me. I leap away on time, and true enough, it's none other than the blue spearman from before.

"You're pretty fast, kid. Running to here in a few sec. But don't think you can escape from me that easily."

He thrusts his spear toward my heart, try to end my life in one strike. But that's not gonna happen. With a sword in one hand, I swing upward, deflect his spear, and make him stagger.

Not wasting this chance, I lunge forward and unleash a powerful thrust. He manages to jump out, but it still leaves a scratch on his face.

"You can even wound me, heh. It seems this would be more interesting than I thought."

"Thanks for the compliment."

The two of us stare warily at each other, trying to gauge the other strength.

After a few moment, the lance-wielding man charges in. He is fast, and his attack is powerful.

"You're good, but that's not enough to kill me!"

I grinned as I parry the blow of the lance and knock away all following attacks, driving the guy back with every blow.

"Not bad, kid. It seems I can't take this lightly."

"Finally getting serious, hah. Bring it on, blue guy."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a red circle is being form in Dante's more he fights, the brighter it becomes.

When it's fully formed, a bright light burst out.

* * *

The real battle has begun.

My Rebellion and his spear clash.

The moon is hidden behind the clouds and the yard has returned to its original darkness.

In it, sparks are born from steel hitting steel.

Blue guy wordlessly attacks. I parry it and close in on him.

"Damn…!"

The guy retreats a bit.

He holds his lance vertically to protect his ribs as I go for them.

"Guh…!"

"What's wrong blue guy, tired already?"

He didn't answer as he jumps several meters back.

I chase him down and deliver a blow with all my might.

The blow cuts through air and destroys the ground, kicking up dust.

But was easily dodged.

"Ha…!"

The guy who jumped back several meters jumps as he lands.

As if reversing his retreat, he jumps at me.

He must see this as an opening because I has my sword in the ground.

"…!"

The red lance returns in less than a second, and…

I twirl my body with the sword still in the ground.

"…!"

The guy sees his mistake an tries to hold back, while I use my whole body to excute the blow!

"Guh…!"

He blown away. Our distance opens.

"Try harder, blue guy. You still not land any hits on me."

"Don't underestimate me, fool!" He roared. He tries to jump at me again.

But suddenly, a light burst out behind me, even blue guy stops his attack. And in the light, a girl leaps out and slash the guy with the "thing" in her hands.

Lancer jumps backward and stares disbelief at the girl.

"A servant?"

The girl turned to me.

"I ask you…" She began. "Are you my Master?"

* * *

 _ **AN: So, how was it? If you have any question, leave them in the review. I'll answer it in next chapter**_


End file.
